


It All Ends终结

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 这是一篇全员架空的无魔法AU文，凤凰社全员成为了缉毒警察，筹划了一场抓捕毒枭汤姆·里德尔的行动……
Series: 原著向小短文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978





	It All Ends终结

一辆本地牌照的雪佛兰摇下了一半车窗，男人抬起了头，默不作声地仰望着。

夜色中的Hogwarts大厦静谧如一缕飘带，正弦曲线的外形在晚风中，竟有浮动着飘入天际的错觉。它通体漆黑，擦得锃亮的玻璃窗反射着周围其他摩天大楼星点的霓虹，看上去，更似灵光围绕的仙女棒，正缓缓升空，随时要施下神秘莫测的魔法。

他默不作声地仰望着，夜色模糊了他的五官，只留下几道棱角，写意地刻画着他十七年沉淀下的冷和硬。他缓慢却坚决地收回了目光，投向那洞黑的地下车库入口，踩下了油门。

“进去了。”一位穿着足有10公分高跟鞋的金发女郎袅袅走过，惹得路边的几个骑着摩托车的男人冲她吹口哨。GinnyWeasley却不以为意，只微微侧过头扫了他们一眼，低声对着衣领里的微型对讲机说了这三个字。

“收到。”Harry的声音从无线耳机里传来，她微微一笑。

\-----------------------------------------

Hogsmead大街两旁停着一排汽车，其中一辆面包车落满了灰尘，像是停在那儿一整个夏天那么久。它安安静静地停在那里，从外面看不到一点景象，也听不到一点声音。

“哥们，还有水么？”Neville揉着通红的眼睛从一排电子监听设备前挪了两寸，用胳膊肘碰了碰身旁的同事。

“什么？什么情况？”RonWeasley跳了起来，“已经开始——？”

“嘘！”Harry嘘了他一声，把半瓶矿泉水递给了Neville，他们三个都心虚地朝坐在面包车另一端的Dumbledore特派员瞟了一眼，他正在闭目养神。

“Ginny说他已经进去了。我让她马上回家，我们一结束就回去告诉她。”

“还是一结束就回去跟我妹妹求婚？”Ron打趣他，Neville吃吃地笑了。

Harry瞪了他一眼，微微脸红。“考虑一下你怎么挽回Hermione吧。”Ron一下子垮了下来，缩在一角不说话了。

“别担心了，哥们，她会原谅你的，我都原谅你了嘛！”Neville本能地摸了摸他的左眼——自从他因为那个假情报被对手炸残了一只眼后，就改做了技术特工。

Ron沉默了良久才开口，“是我不能原谅自己。”

Harry和Neville对视了一眼，没有说话。

Dumbledore睁开了一直眯着的眼睛。

已经退休却又受邀重返DEA的Albus Dumbledore今年已经90岁了。他的胡子留得那么长，只好用女人绑头发的皮筋扎起来，白白的一束胡子上时不时还沾上面包屑和果汁。他的蓝眼睛却比实际年龄要清澈许多，此时，他如同老鹰一般犀利地望了望车窗外，立时呈现出警觉：

“Tom来了。”

地下车库的入口多么像一张血盆大口，呵。

年逾六甲的TomRiddle拄着拐杖，从Hogsmead大街的东面走来。他穿着一身中国的黑色丝绸对襟长衫，脚上是一双黑布鞋。是Bellatrix为他买来的，穿着既舒服又透气。想起Bella，他胸中不由得一紧，她被Molly Weasley那个女人开枪射杀的场景又一次浮现在了眼前，她临死还在拼命地往他的方向回头看，嘴巴和眼睛都张得大大的，似乎想对他说些什么……

他握紧了那龙头拐杖，脚步不停地朝入口出走了下去，没有回头。

午夜的Hogwarts大厦上层没有一丝亮光，地下车库却灯火通明。那些白耀的灯光怒张着眼，见证着这里已经和即将发生的一切。它们是无言的证人，每天向线路管理员Argus Filch诉说着这里的血腥与黑暗。你听，那开闸和关闸时汽灯发出的仆仆声，那暗哑的嘶吼回荡在空落的车库里，伴着骤然亮起的灯光激荡起的灰尘，都眉飞色舞地向你描绘那刚刚上演的杀戮与交易。

“Severus，我的孩子。”

雪佛兰的车门打开，走出了那冷硬脸孔的男人。

“Riddle先生。”他微微躬身，右手指向了停车C区的一辆货车：“东西我都验过了，没问题。”

Riddle点了点头，从长衫的胸前口袋里掏出了一把钥匙冲Severus示意。“Grindelwald这个老滑头，我亲自去了趟Nurmengard监狱，他把这把钥匙在嘴里含了三个月。”

Severus做出意味深长的笑容。“可他最终还是把它交给了你。”

Riddle并没意识到，这是十七年里他一手栽培的接班人第一次没有对他称“您”，而是拿着钥匙站在货车后备箱门前喃喃自语。

“来之不易，Severus，我的金盆洗手来之不易……”他伸出蜘蛛网般苍白纤长的手，轻轻抚摸着车锁。“一个地址，我损失了Rodolphus，一条从缅甸到泰国，再到纽约的通道，我经营了十几年，在这条路上，倒下过那么多人，该死的……和不该死的……”他回过头去，Severus的脸上依旧毫无表情。一丝满意的神色掠过眼底，他继续说了下去，“我甚至亲手杀死了Lily，Severus……不过我不后悔，她的软弱，铸就了你的强大。”

即使时隔多年，听到这个名字依旧让Severus心头一阵钝痛。Lily……她一脸不服气的调皮神色，在靶场上专注地瞄着靶心，他在一旁戏谑而宠溺地看着她的侧脸；她神秘兮兮地打开脖子上的项链挂坠，里面竟然是一颗小小的巧克力，躺在她白皙的手心里，得意洋洋又充满关切地递给他；她冲他吐吐舌头，向他保证她会安全回来，然后便踏上了那条永无归途的路……

“……一条密码，让Dolohov为那穷佬科学家Lupin陪葬；一把钥匙，我亲手杀死了纵横德意志的一代枭雄……”

Severus看着面前的Tom Riddle像一个真正的老人一般叹了口气，颤抖着双手，把密码输入那颗巴掌大的键盘锁里，又拿出那枚钥匙，一插一转。

“但愿这把钥匙，不仅能够开锁，还能够开心……让死者长已，让生者放下包袱……”

车厢敞开了，一代毒枭TomRiddle平生最后一单交易的一千千克冰毒安安静静地躺在一个大号皮箱里。老人激动地伸出手去，仿佛前方是他通往长生的殿堂。

“Tom Riddle。”

他愣住了，疑惑地回过头去，看着身后这个依旧面无表情的孩子。他叫自己什么？Tom Riddle。他是什么地方不对劲了吗？

“Tom Riddle，你因贩卖冰毒被捕，我建议你放弃抵抗，你有权保持沉默，但你说的每一句话都将成为证据。”

Severus的心微微颤抖了。他说出这几句话的时候差一点变成结巴。十七年了，他没说过这种话已经十七年了！他说“验货，条子，栽进去了”，却从没说过“冰毒，警察，逮捕”。这些词句在嗓子里打转，陌生而熟悉，亲切而生疏。他练就了一双在人群中察觉到特工的眼睛，却把躲避他们变成了本能。他把对仇人和罪犯的恨意死死地压在心底，却对他十七年来卑躬屈膝，忠心耿耿。

“你说什么？”他年迈的身躯被一阵突然袭来的眩晕击得微微打晃，握紧了手里的拐杖。

“我是美国缉毒署纽约分部的特工。”

Tom的惊讶地张大了瞳孔。“别开玩笑了，Severus，你早在17年前就被开除了，我们都知道这一点！因为Lily！我现在可以告诉你，Lily的死是我一手策划的，目的就是要让你死心塌地地为我工作！”老Tom颤颤巍巍地向前走了几步，试图伸出手去抓住他精心培育的接班人，可后者冷冷的目光让他定在了原地。

“我们去澳洲的机票已经买好了，孩子，”老Tom用安抚的口吻说道，“等买家来，我们交货完成，他们把钱打到我瑞士的银行账户上，我们就从肯尼迪机场出境！”

Severus轻轻摇了摇头。“‘头狼’Greyback和Carrow兄妹，现在应该已经被我们的行动组特工逮捕了。他们不会来，你也走不了了。”

Tom花了好一会儿才接受这个事实。“你没有明白我的意思——我可以带给你无尽的财富，Severus，我一生没有子女，你是我最器重的接班人。你是不是特工没有关系，真的没有关系，我是一样地器重你，因为你和我一样，一样拥有一个男人最该有的野心！”

他期待着这番话对Severus的作用，然而那中年男子的面色越来越冷。

“你比我聪明，Severus，你是比我优秀的人，我没有看走眼。你背叛我，没有关系——真的没有关系，哪一个伟大的人不是背叛着他人，踩着尸骨走到巅峰？你把我打死，把我的钱秘密地转到你自己的户头去——我的账户和密码都在我华盛顿别墅书房的密室电脑里。你可以继续做你的警察，做一个优秀的特工，同时你也是一个腰缠万贯的富翁！你可以收获来自高尚者的致敬，也能够囊括卑鄙者的阿谀！这就是我要带给你的——是我倾尽一生所要成就的——一个站在正邪双重巅峰的伟人！”

Riddle猛然举起了他的龙头拐杖，双手一拧，龙头与杖身分开，竟是一把小巧的手枪！他将拐杖扔到了一边，把手枪递向Severus：

“拿着它，孩子，这是我最后送给你的礼物。杀了我，你血洗自己压抑了十七年的仇恨，更将收获无与伦比的荣耀！杀了我！现在就杀了我！”

Severus渴望地伸出手，着魔地想要拿过那支小巧玲珑的手枪。仇恨在他心头翻滚沸腾，热血涌上喉头，涌进耳鼓，轰隆隆地鸣响。他看见了Lily，她额前的弹孔流着黑色的血迹的样子成为了他永远挥之不去的梦魇。他看见了Harry，Lily的儿子，那年轻人曾经用枪用力顶着自己的额头，血红的双眼贲张着怒焰，最后被Dumbledore强行拉走。他还看见了Dumbledore，他曾经跪在他面前，对他保证将不惜一切代价地挖出Riddle贩毒的整个网络……

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

Severus猛地回过了神，Tom Riddle以与年龄完全不符的灵敏攀上了车厢，手里不知何时多了一个装满了的水瓶。

“汽油，Severus。”

他迅速冲了上去，然而Riddle比他更快地用枪对准了他。“别过来！”

Riddle笑着，以一种挑衅的慢条斯理拧开了瓶盖，慢慢地，慢慢地把整瓶汽油都浇在了那些冰毒上。“你也没有资格杀我，Severus，只有它们有资格。毒品是名符其实的Death Eater，它们赋予我辉煌的生命，也将吞噬我伟大的死亡！”

\-----------------------------------------

面包车里的四个人静静地等待着。黎明前的Hogsmead大街偶尔驶过一辆计程车，雪亮的前灯一闪而过，照亮了每个人的表情，又迅速归于黑暗。 然而这辆车不一样——四个人不约而同地向车外望去，一辆闪着蓝色和红色的警用轿车刹在了车库面前，首先跳下来的是Hermione Granger，随后是Bill和GeorgeWeasley，拖着已经昏迷了的Carrow兄妹和‘头狼’Greyback。 “Albus。”最后下车的Minerva署长对早已奔下车等着的Dumbledore一组人招呼道，“都抓到了，缅甸警方也刚抓到了‘古戈’高高马。”

“行动。”Albus言简意赅地答道。 Harry立刻带着十几个全副武装的特工冲了进去。

\-----------------------------------------

Riddle对蜂拥而至的特工们无动于衷，只拿着一个打火机站在一整箱淋满了汽油的冰毒旁边，微笑着看着一支支对准了自己的枪口。

“把打火机放下，TomRiddle！”Harry吼道。Ron和Hermione站在他身边。

“嗬呀，我看到了谁？”Riddle讶异地挑起了眉毛。“伟大的缉毒英雄Harry Potter和他的黄金三人组。”他哂笑着冲Ron点点头。“或者已经不是三人组了？Weasley先生？他们知道你收下了我的一套别墅后还把你当做生死兄弟么？啧，啧，多么容易蒙蔽的年轻人。没有人比我更了解Ronald Weasley了，我第一眼看见他，就知道他早晚有一天会离开你们。”

“可你不知道的是，他一直都想回来。”一直以来没跟Ron说过话的Hermione第一次在Ron在场的时候开口说话了，Harry和Ron都扭头看着她。

Hermione没有看他俩，只是轻蔑地看着Riddle。“有些事情你永远没有机会了解，Riddle，这就是我们跟你的不同。”

Riddle哈哈大笑，声音里却满是愤怒。“有些事情我的确永远没有机会了解，小丫头，我从没问过Bella，她究竟是怎么折磨你的，”他满意地打量着Hermione陡然变得惨白的脸色。“被钻心锥打上的烙印是否特别印象深刻？还是你无比怀念那些被囚禁在Malfoy庄园的日子，尤其是被Malfoy父子夜夜‘关怀’的美妙？”

Harry怒视着他，Ron和Neville站到了Hermione面前，安慰着她。

“穷凶极恶和残暴是让我最鄙视的行为，Tom，因为在它们之下一定是软弱。”Albus Dumbledore从年轻特工身后走了进来，轻轻把手搭在强自不要落泪的Hermione的肩膀上，蓝色的眼睛从半月形的镜片后面打量着这个曾经优秀，却堕入歧途的男人。

“软弱，Dumbledore？你说我软弱？”他啐了一口。“你没有资格！”

“是，我没有资格。”Dumbledore坦然承认。“我也有过污点，正如Rita Skeeter所报导的那样，我与Grindelwald有过一段不光彩的交易往来，因此被开除DEA……但我忏悔了，我坦承了。而你，却无数次地错过悔过的机会，越走越远……”

“你住嘴！”Riddle陡然暴怒地上前几步，恨不得冲下车厢来，把面前的老者撕成碎片。

说时迟，那时快，Severus眼疾手快地翻身上车，双手分别抓住了Riddle的火机和手枪。“砰！”枪声响起，Neville摔在了地上。可他顾不得被砸痛的后脑勺，就看到了另一样让他惊恐万分的物事。

“Ron！！！”他听到自己在喊叫，听到Harry和Hermione在喊叫。还听到Tom Riddle被拽下车来时丧心病狂的笑声。然而没人在意了，Ronald Weasley奋不顾身地挡在了他身前，为他挡下了Riddle的一枪。

“呵呵呵……哈哈哈……至少……至少有人陪着我，我就不怕下地狱了……”被老对手Albus Dumbledore亲手戴上手铐的Tom Riddle不再反抗，一脸无谓地面对十几双喷射着仇恨的眼睛。他甚至得意地欣赏着他们都握紧了手中的枪械和拳头，恨不得冲上来将他碎尸万段，却碍于条规律法不能伤害他的模样。多么蠢笨，多么滑稽，多么——

“你为什么还要害怕下地狱呢？”一直沉默不语的Severus Snape突然开口了，“你已经在那里了。”

\-----------------------------------------

Crookshanks是Severus见过最可爱的家伙，虽然它动不动就把屁股对着他恹恹不理。Hermione只有看到他被这猫蹭了一头一脸的毛才会笑出来，虽然有时下一秒就突然泪水涟涟。他们俩都坐在警署办公楼后面的一小块草坪上，阳光从楼与楼之间的缝隙洒下来，照在他们身上，很暖。

“下个星期我会复职。”Hermione擦去了眼泪，对他说。

“对我来说，这一切已经终结了。”Severus注视着一根草，Crookshanks正拨弄着它。

“不，这一切从未终结。”

他终于看向她清漆般透亮的瞳眸，良久，点了点头。


End file.
